


The Good Father

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [26]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Babies, Creepy, Drabble, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Fate, Fatherhood, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen was dead, people whispered in the undercity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Father

The queen was dead, people whispered in the undercity. Or she had left, but either way, there was fighting in the streets and blood in the gutters and never enough food to go around. The nobles thought they could prop up the old ways with their money and their power, but Willem knew the truth – the world could only be rebuilt with dreams.

Raina sang songs to the child, nonsense mixed with bursts of lucidity, and See cared for it, made sure it was bathed and fed. Willem, though, told it stories of its destiny – to dream the city new.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
